


【利艾】月缺

by thewindsounds



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:48:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24679519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewindsounds/pseuds/thewindsounds
Summary: 真令人懷念，兵長與新兵、監視者與巨人少年、上司與下屬、曾經的人類最強與人類希望…...青年想起了利威爾班全滅後的那夜，只是兵長現在好像不太能侃了。
Relationships: Levi/Eren Yeager
Kudos: 12





	【利艾】月缺

。原作123話預警

男人隨意地披上外套，提着燈走上甲板，他看見青年背對着他安靜地坐在船邊，面對一望無際的海洋。

月光璀璨，星空無盡，大海沉靜，只有不時的微弱海風輕輕訴說着自然的流動。彷彿世界只剩下小船上的他們，隨風流動，隨浪搖晃。

男人忽然有種錯覺，青年會被從不知哪來的海妖帶走——男人想想也覺得可笑，明明都見識過馬萊先進的科技，卻無端想起些怪力亂神來。終究是他太害怕失去，這孩子心事太多，他無法一探究竟。

「艾倫，去休息吧。我來守夜就好。」

青年轉頭靜靜地望向男人，輕喚道：「兵長。」

「……我不睏。」

「第一次登船訓練，你是該休息的。」

「不，兵長……」他又再回頭看海，「我不會暈船……現在的海面很平靜，我想多看一會。」

「是巨人之力嗎？令你不會暈船。」男人難得放縱一次青年的任性，他踏前走向青年的位置旁坐下，把提燈放到一旁。

「……算是吧。」他早從父親的記憶中習慣了乘船的感覺，也算是託了巨人之力所賜吧。

兩人陷入了安靜。

為了讓新利威爾班能習慣前往馬萊的航程中不會暈船嘔吐，令旅程更添變數。韓吉建議先安排小船讓大家輪流習慣海浪。要是在搖晃的小船上亦能適應良好，那麼在穩定的大船上更是沒問題了。至於安排小船是為了避免驚動周遭國家發現帕島有甚麼動作惹來麻煩，而現在則輪到利威爾跟艾倫一組上船訓練。

真令人懷念，兵長與新兵、監視者與巨人少年、上司與下屬、曾經的人類最強與人類希望…...青年想起了利威爾班全滅後的那夜，只是兵長現在好像不太能侃，而新兵也比以往更沉默寡言了。

青年忽然感到臉頰傳來觸感——利威爾正在撩動他的髮尾。

「頭髮長了啊，要我幫你修修嗎？」趁現在難得只有他們兩人。

「不用了兵長，我覺得這樣很好……」

「是嗎……」男人挑弄艾倫髮尾的手轉而勾起對方的下巴，溫柔地把人勾過來親吻。

蜻蜓點水的一吻 **，** 泛起陣陣漣漪。

些微拉開距離，兩人仍感受到對方呼吸的氣息，對望了一會，艾倫主動往前用鼻尖蹭了蹭男人的鼻尖，男人側頭珍重地把碎吻落在艾倫的臉頰上。

「要做嗎？」男人在青年的耳邊低語。

「……不用守夜嗎？」疑惑，但沒有拒絕。

「這裡離岸邊不遠，韓吉跟讓就在那看守着，應該不會有太大問題的。」

艾倫聞言，把頭輕靠在利威爾的肩上，男人張開雙手把青年環抱着輕拍着後背。此刻的擁抱感覺很實在，雙臂能感受到青年溫熱的身軀，胸腔隨呼吸起伏着。他們透過擁抱互相交換體溫，心跳頻率隨之共振。此刻他們都很享受當下，這艘小船就像一座孤島，沒有閒雜人等，沒有閒言閒語，沒有誰願意從對方的世界裡抽離。

直到男人輕柔地抱起青年，對方順從地雙腿夾緊男人的腰，慢慢地向船鎗走去——

==========

艾倫此刻覺得自己像一條缺氧的魚，擱淺在岸邊，張大嘴巴呼吸掙扎着。男人的律動像浪潮般不斷地沖刷他的身軀，他全身都濕漉漉的，兩人皮膚都泛着薄汗，艾倫有幾次想捉緊利威爾的手臂時都會被汗水給滑掉。

整個人都輕飄飄的，視野忽上忽下，是因為男人的動作嗎？還是因為海浪晃的小船？他早已分不清楚了。眼神開始失焦渙散，他分神地看着窗外的圓月——這是他意識不清間眼睛所能捕捉到的光源。

月亮是那麼的平靜，月光灑落在海面上的波紋，也灑落在男人的身上。男人的瞳色有如深海，此刻正波濤洶湧。晃動間艾倫拉過男人撐於他身側的手，虔誠地吻了男人的指背，男人見狀便忍不住扳過他的臉深吻，身軀更貼近青年上緊緊抱住，把青年禁錮在他的懷裡。

纏綿一會後，青年聽見男人壓抑不住的低吟，他輕抬自己的腰，又把對方抱緊了些，承受男人帶來的巨浪。

海面平靜依舊。

==========

在啟程回帕拉迪島的某個晚上，男人提着燈走上甲板，那裡並沒有任何人——數天前，艾倫留下信件後就這樣人間蒸發。大家都不知道他會往何處去，而他的目的又是為何。利威爾看着對岸愈來愈小的馬萊海岸，他這樣就真的離艾倫愈來愈遠了。

大船安穩地航行，他倒也懷念起小船不斷搖曳的那一夜。

他想他那天也暈了船。

星空依舊璀璨，只是已不見明月。


End file.
